Sleepless Nights
by FlowerGirl311
Summary: Told both POVs. "Stop touching me! Don't touch me! Just leave me alone!" I yelled at her. Her eyes widened at me before she got up to run away. My vision slowly started to fade into black and I felt my body falling. A strong set of hands wrapped around me and I looked up and the last thing I saw before I the darkness took over me was blond hair. Full Summary Inside. R&Rplease
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own anything. just the idea behind this story.

Laying on my bed my eyes wondered my ever so familiar dorm room. It was 4:35 AM and I don't have to be up until 6:30 to shower and get ready for class to be there by 8:00. But for the last couple of months being able to fall and stay asleep was a struggle. Its because of these damn dreams were starting to come more frequently. Sighing I turned over to my stomach and laid my face in my pillow. "Why this happing to me?" shuting my eyes and shifting under my warm comforter to curl up in a ball on my side hoping and praying to eventually fall asleep soon. Sometime though out the night while tossing and turning I did manage to fall asleep.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_ "Ugh!" Slamming my hand down on the buzzer laid there for a while before sitting up to swing my legs off the side of the bed. I waited there for a while so my body could adjust to the coldness of my before actually standing up to gather my bathroom necessities which consisted of my towel and shower caddie with body soap, a matching set of shampoo and conditioner, a toothbrush, and toothpaste. With these things I walked towards the door only stopping to face myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. I am already pale but my sleepless night added to that paleness and bags under my eyes. My hair was flattened and some places but sticking up in others and to top that off my black eyes had a tent of red as a result of my lack of sleep. "Well don't I look like a million bucks?" Am I really ready to face this day? I questioned. Nonetheless I walked out my door and down the hall to the community showers. The hallways were pretty empty besides the janitors and the other crazy students who decided to have 8:00 AM classes as well. Stepping into the shower room there were only three other students in here. Nodding a goodmorning towards them I walked into the middle shower and stripped naked. Turning on the water I receded to the corner until it was a bearable temperature. After stepping into the warm water my tensed body relaxed under the water. I leaned forward to let my head fall under the stream of water. Pulling back to take the soap and my wash cloth under the water rubbing them together to lather them up before moving the washcloth over my body while my thoughts wonder back to my nightmares. The movements of my body became robotic has I did this lathering my body then rinsing it over and over again only snapping out of my daze when my skin felt raw. " Ow! Dammit" I hissed at the pain on my shoulder from the patch of raw skin I grazed upon. " I have so stop doing that or I'm not going to have any fucking skin left" Rinsing of the rest of the soap I turned off the water and stepped out shower. Grabbing my towel I rubbed it against my body before wrapping it against securely around my waist and stepping out of the shower curtain. Walking towards the sink I placed the shower caddie on the counter and once again seeing myself in the mirror. Smiling at somewhat human looking person that person smiling back at me. Pulling out my toothbrush and tooth past I began the task of brushing my teeth until I was satisfied with the cleanliness of my mouth. With that I waked back to my room to dress myself. I pulled my legs into black jeans and pulled a dark blue v-neck shirt over my head sighing as I did so. After getting dressed, packing my bag, and grabbing my phone and placed I walked out to the academic part of campus. _Buzz Buzz_ Pulled my phone out to see I the message from Sakura. 'Can't wait to see you in class!' I shoved my phone back in my pocket. Pest. When I reached the classroom she was waiting outside for me. "GoodMorning Sasuke!" She yelled while jumping on me. Goodness why is she so loud? And touchy? I gently pulled her off of me saying nothing to her as I moved around her to go into the classroom. There were no students in the room only the professor pulling out my phone I glanced at the time. It was 7:58. This class would normally be kinda full at this time what was going on today. "You don't remember do you?" The pink haired girl voiced. "He said we didn't have actual class today but we could come to anyway to get advisement for our papers" Again she touched me this time wrapping her arms her around my neck.

"Please get off me" I gritted through my teeth.

"Are you two here to do some work or just flirt?" She sighed and unwrapped her arms from me. I walked to the professor

" Yes, Sasuke?" I went into my bag and pulled out my folder for this class. "Im here to turn my paper."

"Done already?" I nodded.

"Its just the first draft but I have a good handle on it" I handed him the paper.

"Show off" I turned around to see the red headed gaara. He glared at me as he walked past me to the professor to hand him his paper.

"Are your finished as well?" the professor asked him. He just nodded a yes not taking his eyes off me. I never understood what his problem was with me. He always competed with me about everything even when we were kids. He walked pasted me making sure to bump my shoulder on the way.

"You just have to be like your brother huh? Always gotta be the first and best at everything. You damn Bastard."

"Gaara! Languge!" The professor yelled at him. He didn't stop walking until he reached the door way. He glanced back at me to glare one more time before turning back around and vanishing out the door way. My body went numb when anger flashed through me.

I ran out the classroom almost knocking Sakura down. I didn't know where I was running to but I had to get out of there. I stopped running when my legs couldn't carry me anymore. The only reason I didn't fall on my face because of the wall that I grabbed on to help support my weight. "Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why am I always compared to him! Itachi this Itachi that." I fell to my hands and knees and emptied my stomach on the ground. I let the pain of vomiting distract me from the anger that raged through me.

"Dude are you Ok?" I glanced up to see this tanned blond boy. His faced fixed itself in a worried expression. I eyes narrowed at him.

"Go away"

"Do I need to call the university infirmary or dive you to the hospital or something?" What the hell? Did he not hear me?

"Just go away! I'm Fine dammit" I yelled at him which only caused me to puke more.

"Yup, I'm taking you to the infirmary. Come on buddy" He grabbed for my arm but I swatted him away.

"Just go away I'm fine" he ignored me and grabbed my arm to pull me up to my feet and lead me to passenger seat of his car. I just looked at him as he got in the divers seat.

"I'm not sure what's going on with you." He said turning to reach into the back seat to get a bag and some towels.

"I understand that your sick or whatever I just prefer if you puked in this and not in my car or on me." He said placing the items in my lap then reaching over my body to buckle me in. I took steady breaths trying to keep my vomiting again.

"Why are you doing this? I don't need you babying me too" I asked him. He just looked at me briefly before starting the car to pull of slowly.

"I found you puking outside my apartment. Was I supposed to leave you there?" Again he glanced at me. The question was rhetorical and could here nonchalantness in his voice. He drove slowly probably to avoid me getting motion sickness. When we arrived back at the school he parked in the small parking lot behind the café. Getting out the car he grabbed his bag out the back seat then walked over to my door to open it. He leaned down to wrap my arm around his neck and slowly pulled be out the car.

"Get of me! I can do it myself" I started to push him off me only to lose my balance and nearly fall.

"Riiiigggghhhhhtttt" he said as he returned my arm around his neck. He guided me slowly over to the infirmary. When we stepped inside the receptionist glance up from her phone to meet our eyes and sighed.

"Yes?"

"He is ill" he answered. Sighing again she picked up the phone to call a doctor. When the call was over she glanced at us again only to return to her phone. Shortly after a doctor walked through the double doors. He looked at us and shook his head.

"Back again Naruto?" He asked annoyed. The blond shook his head.

"Its not me this time doc" The doctors turned his gaze to me looking me over while raising an eyebrow.

"Take him to room seven while I get the paper work" The blond walked me through the doors the doctor came through. The smell of the place made me feel worse, my stomach tightened and my breathing became heavy.

"Im going to…" I used my free hand to cover my mouth.

"I got you" He said bringing to a trash can so I can vomit once again. I removed my arm around his neck to steady myself over the can.

"Here" He placed a wet paper towel in front of me. I grabbed it to wipe me mouth not looking at him.

"Thanks" I mumbled to him. When I was able to we continued the walk down the hall until we reached the door with a huge seven printed on it. Walking through the door I on the opposite side of the room I was faced with a mirror. I saw the same non human thing I saw this morning. I sigh and sat down on the medical table while the blond sat in the chair next against wall leaning his head back against the wall. The room stayed quiet until the doctor came in.

"So what seem to be the problem?" He asked me while handing me a clipboard of paper work to fill out.

"Just a little food poisoning" I lied taking the paperwork to fill out.

"He probably got it from the 'Grab and Go' line in the café with that muck they call food" I chuckled slightly at the comment.

"I'm sure it's not that bad Naruto" The blond huffed and crossed his arms.

"That easy for you to say when you can afford to eat buttered lobster tails and rice every night" The doctor laughed at the comment.

" How are you feeling?" The doctor asked me while pulled the standard stuff for a check up.

"Empty" I handed him back the clipboard and answer received a nod and the doctor handed me a thermometer and told me to lay back. I put the thermometer in my mouth and did as I was told. When the check up was over I was told my vitals were normal and to stick to a light diet for three days. The blond, the doctor and myself walked back toward the main entrance.

"Hey Doc can I have a note for my classes that I missed" The blond asked the doc nodded and looked to me.

"Do you need one also?"

"Yes please" I replied while checking the time on my phone. It was 3:00pm where the hell did the day go? I had I really been out for that long?

"Very well I will have them emailed to your professors within an hour" When we reached the lobby there were a lot more students in here then before. The doctor sighed and shook his head.

"What happened?" The doctor asked the receptionist who also shook her head.

"Something about the latest 'jock challenge'. Again the doctor shook his head and turned to us.

"Why don't you go get something to eat you two" We nodded and left. The outside air was crisp with a slight wind chill. I exhausted my whole body feels heavy.

"What do you want to eat?" The blond asked me.

"I'm not really in the mood to eat, I just want to sleep" I told him tonelessly.

"Ok we can stop and get you some soup or something then I can drop you off at the dorm." I just nodded again feeling to tired to so speak. We headed back to his car and he drove off down the street. The car ride was silent all the way to this little comer restaurant.

"I will get your food stay here" He said to me ask he stepped out and walked to the door.

 _Buzz Buzz_ I jumped to the feeling of my phone vibrating in my pocket. I opened it to see that I had total of 8 missed calls and 10 unread messages. I groaned as I shoved my phone back in my pocket. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

"Are you ok?" The blonds sudden voice make me jump slightly. When did he get back in the car?

"Im fine" I answered him not opening my eyes. I felt his gaze on me before he turned to place the food on the floor in the back.

"Which dorm do you stay in?" He asked while he started up the car and began to pull off.

"Willson" I opened my eyes when I felt the car stop moving. I looked out the window to see the dorm. Opening the door to step out I was met a cool breeze and the sky was starting to darken do to the setting sun. Damn the day really slipped away from me. The sun was already setting.

"Nice out here isn't it" The blond asked now standing next to me with my food.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Where have you been?!" I looked to see Sakura running at me. I held my hand up to stop her from jumping on me. Her expression changed when she noticed the blond behind me.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" She sneered at him. He didn't responded to her only looked. I looked over to him his face now set in one of those cool guy smirks. When he didn't answer her she turned her attention back to me.

"Anyway Sasuke you didn't show to the rest of your classes and I got worried! Why did you run off like that? Are you ok now? Do you want to borrow my notes so you don't fall behind? Or maybe we can go study together or something or-"

"Sakura geez give the guy time to rest before you bombard him with a million and one questions."

"Naruto who was talking to you? I was talking to my beloved Itachi" My body froze. It was happing again. The rage flying through my body, my muscles tightening I felt this piercing pain in my head. I dropped to my knees and yelled into the ground.

"Whoa dude are you ok?" The blond kneeled down beside me and placed on my shoulder. Quickly I pushed him off cause him to fall backward to the ground.

"Ahhh Don't touch me!" I yelled into the ground again. My head started to hurt and my vision blurring.

"Sasuke! Whats wrong?" Sakura asked trying to wrap her arms around me. I pushed her off too.

"Stop touching me! Don't touch me! Just leave me alone!" I yelled at her. Her eyes widened at me before she got up to run away. My vision slowly started to fade into black and I felt my body falling. A strong set of hands wrapped around me and I looked up and the last thing I saw before I the darkness took over me was blond hair. 

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think? Should the next chapter be told from Naruto's POV continuing right where this one left off or continue with Sasuke's POV? Let me know! :) And feedback is wonderfully apprciated.


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto who was talking to you I was taking to my beloved Itachi" Who is that? I thought is name was Sasuke? Those would have been my questions if Sasuke didn't drop to the ground yelling at the top of his lungs. I kneeled next to him.

"Whoa dude are you ok?" I asked him while placing a hand on his shoulder only to be push off and backwards to the ground with a thump. What the hell?

"Ahhh Don't touch me" Panic flustered through me. What in the hell was going on here? What just happened?

"Sasuke! What's wrong?" Sakura threw her arms around him but to only get pushed off like me.

"Stop touching me! Don't touch me! Just leave me alone!" He yelled at her. I almost wanted to laugh at her as she ran off like a dog with its tail between her legs but now was not the time due to the fact that Sasuke just passed out in lap. Great what the hell do I do now? Do I take him to infirmary again? No they are closed. Shit man now what? The hospital I gotta get him to the hospital. I reached up to open the passenger door then picked him up, slid him in the seat, and buckled him in. Once I got in the car I hustled out the parking lot towards the nearest hospital ER. I grabbed his hand and rubbed my thumb across his skin.

"Sasuke please hold on. Please." I pleaded to him. When we arrived at the hospital I rushed inside nearly knocking anybody that was in my path over. Grabbing the first doctor I saw.

"Sir you gotta help me! My friend is passed out in the car and I don't know what to do or what is wrong with him. Please help him!" I could only imagine how I look and sound right not to this man. But thankfully he saw past it.

"Alright take me to him" I lead him to the passenger seat of my car and he instantly began the "doctorie" processes. I stepped back to watch as the stretcher came in and the moved him from the car to the stretcher and back into the hospital doors. Walking back into the waiting room I sat on in the chair closet to door where they took Sasuke into. I noticed that I was shaking, my breathing was hard, and my palms are sweaty.

"Get it together Naruto what is going on with you?" I quietly asked myself

"Is he your boyfriend?" I eyes shot up to a lady wearing white and purple scrubs.

"Huh? Uh Oh no no he is just a guy I met today outside of my apartment this morning." My voice high pitched and cracked while I shook my hands at her. Still looking at me she just raised an eyebrow. Sighing I stopped my movements and leaned back in the chair.

"Not like that. We go to the same university and he was sick when I found him this morning" I was thankful for my voice not giving out on me.

"Well uh ok I just need you to fill out what you know about him on the sheet of paper sir" She handed me a clip board with pen attached and walked off. Great now she thinks I'm some crazy person too. Glancing over some of the questions I sighed in defeat. Date of birth, parent's date of birth, last doctors visit and more I don't know any of this, hell I just learned his name before he passed out in my lap. I filled out the obvious things I knew like hair color, eye color, and height and handed it back to the lady and sat back down for what felt like hours and I somehow dozed off.

"Excuse me sir. Sir wake up your friend is awake" My eyes shot open as I flew up.

"What? Where is he! Was he Ok? What was wrong?" Again I must of sounded crazy because whole waiting room was staring at me.

"Through the double doors last room on the left"

"Thanks" With that I went the way she directed me but as I neared the room I heard Sasuke and another quarrelling. I stopped short outside the door.

"Sasuke! You need psychological help! You have to come back to my office"

"I don't, there is nothing psychologically wrong with me I simply passed out." His voice is calm and collected.

" Oh really? So the mention of HIS name had nothing to do with the event that happed today?"

" I don't have the slightest idea of what you're talking about. Like I said before I simply passed out."

"Again with this bullshit Sasuke?! Jus…"

"He is telling the truth ya know?" I stepped in the doorway and leaned against the frame. My eyes met Sasuke's momentarily before turning to the other person in the room. She was a tall blond hair lady. She glared at me as she crossed her arms.

"And you are?"

"Naruto, the person who brought him here. Yourself?"

" Im Tsunade his…"

"My friend….. she is uhh my friend." She glanced over to him then back to me.

" So then tell me Naruto what happened?" My eyes never left hers but felt Sasuke eyes on me.

"Sasuke had food poisoning, threw up so I took him to the campus infirmary they said he needed to eat but he passed out before we could get any food in him." My voice stayed calm and my eyes stayed locked on hers. A doctor came into the room.

" Your body vital signs are all nor…" He must have felt the tension in the room looking between all three of us. He cleared his throat and continued.

"Um your signs look normal and you can be discharged when you are ready to do so" He gave one last awkward look around the room before walking out. Sasuke slid himself out of the bed to stand up and stretch.

"Naruto, can you please take me to my dorm. I have a lot of work to catch up on." I nodded. He walked past his 'friend' without even looking at her and walked right out the room with me following behind. We filled out all the necessary paperwork and were on our way back to campus.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter and long gap of update. :( But I made this chapter short in order to make the next chapter as exciting as possible! I have A LOT in store for the next chapter which will be in Sasuke's POV. But thanks for all the reads and Fav! I will being sending everyone who have faved and review a thank you PM withing the week. Thanks again! Please R&R. MWAH 3


	3. Chapter 3

I leaned my head back against the seat while looking at all the fast blurs of passing trees. My mind was backing in the hospital. Why had Tsunade just shown up like that? How did she even find out that I was there? What was actually going on? I don't understand.

"Hey, you ok?" I turned my to face the blond I could see the worried look on his face even though he was glancing between the road and me. I focused on his expression more so on his eyes, those light blue orbs held so much emotion even though he was trying to hide it. Was this emotion for me? I could not stop or explain the smile that snuck itself on my face even if I wanted too.

"Yeah, I'm ok. But how about you? You had quite an eventful day today." He just continued to glance between the road and myself.

"I actually had fun today minus the parts where you were throwing up in the morning and when you passed out in my lap. Besides that it was cool." A smile formed on his face as he nodded contently to himself.

"But that was majority of what happened today"

"Yeah, but I also got out of class so that added to the coolness of the day" Again he nodded contently at himself and I chuckled at him.

"Where do you want to go out to eat at? I know you have soup but I'm sure you're going to need something more than soup." I was not opposed to the idea I've already spent all day with him anyway and It would be nice to not to think about Tsunade or HIM.

" I wouldn't mind grabbing a bite to eat but in not in the mood for some baby food" This time it was him that chuckled and me that nodded contently.

" I know just where to take you" The smile on his face turned in a devilish smirk as he turned his eyes to me and increased his driving speed. I was not sure if he was joking around or I should be scared, but again I couldn't stop the smile that crept itself on my face again. A little while later we pulled in front of a restaurant with the title 'Tucks Raman Steakhouse'. I got out of the car and followed behind the blond inside where we were greeted.

"Hi! Welcome to Tucks Raman Steakhouse. For here or to go?"

"Two for here please"

"Sure thing right this way please gentlemen" She guided us to a table that seemed to be in the center of the restaurant.

"Here is your table and menus and I will be your waitress tonight. I will give you guys some time to decide what you want but can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Water for me"

"Strawberry pop" She nodded as she took down our drink order.

"I will be right back with those for you guys" She smiled before walking away. We sat in silence while looking over the menus.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki I'm a junior at our university" Looking at him I just blinked at him in confusement and when he caught on he explained.

"I just realized that I've been with you all day and not once have I introduced myself" He was right we have spent 90% of the day together and we don't know anything about one another.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha I'm also a junior at the university" Naruto huh? I look this time to really look over him. He had fairly tan skin, blond hair, and blue eyes. Very very blue eyes that seems to hold all his emotions. He had a nice smile too.

"Here are your drinks are you ready to place your orders?" I jumped slightly at her voice I had not realized her presence next to me. clearing my throat and sat back in my seat. When did I start leaning forward?

"Thank you, I will have the streak filled Raman with extra spices please" I could tell he gets that a lot by how excited he got.

"And you sir?"

"I will take the red pepper Raman please" My eyes never left his blue ones, but I could see her nod, smile, and walk away. His eyes were filled with curiosity and I could tell he had many questions. But could I really blame him? Not only did he find me outside of his apartment throwing up but I passed out in front of him too.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me. Am I right?" He leaned forward and placed his right elbow on the table and laid his head in his hand. He mouth formed into a smirk and the look in his eye turned devilish again. I was almost nervous.

" You're quite the ladies man Mr. Uchiha?"

"Huh?"

"We've only been here for half an hour and you seem to have all the lady's attention." My eyes wandered the room and much to my dismay he was right they were all gawking at me. I sighed. Dammit, I hate when they do that.

" No reason to pout most guys would kill you be you" He laughed. I glared at him I'm glad one of us gets enjoyment out of this.

" Here are your orders" Again I didn't even notice her coming up to us. She placed the orders on the table and smiled at both of us.

"I will be back shortly to check on your meals." She turned and left.

"Oh my GOSH! I can't wait to dig in! It looks soooo good!" Naruto fumbled with the wrapper on his chop-sticks. When he finally go it off he wasted no time digging into his Raman. I took my time with my food. While we were eating we made small take about school, majors, class times hobbies and so on. We learned the smallest of details about one another from height to favorite TV show. Our small talk continued like this until we finished our meals and even after we finished. We sat there talked and laughed. It was actually a nice change from my usual lonesome life.

"Nice to see you guys have enjoyed your meals" Shit. She has to stop sneaking up on me like that.

"We did and I'm ready to pay now"

"Naruto I will pay for my half"

"Actually the bill was already paid for"

"Huh? By who?" Naruto and I said and unison.

"Itachi" Who? What was that name she just said? Maybe I heard her wrong. My eyes widened, my breathing became uneven, and my hands clammy.

"Well hello, little brother long time no talk."

* * *

I'M sorry. I know this chapter was shorter than the last and Im sure you guys feel like it was rushed. I just had a real bad case of Writers block and I didnt want to keep you waiting so I just pushed it out. But I hope it was a least semi good and enough for you to want to keep reading. If anyone wants to be my beta reader let me know I would be honored for you guys to help me. But the next chapter will probably continue from Sasuke POV. please R&R and tell me what you would like to happen in this story. Thanks 3


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spat at him not caring how loud I got or the people in the restaurant that were all gaping at me. Our waitress walked away and Naruto looked between the both of us. When he didn't answer my question I stood up and got closer to him.

"Let me ask again. What the FUCK are you doing here?" I can't believe this bastard had the nerve to show his face to me especially after what he did.

" Awe is this the best welcome back I can get from my dear little brother" He reached his hand out to stroke my cheek.

"Bastard! Don't touch me!" I swatted his hand away and he just laughed amused at my anger.

"Excuse me sir. There have been a number of complaint about the loud volume in this area so I'm going to have to asked you and your friends to please leave or quiet down."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the manager" I looked him over for a few seconds while taking deep breaths to calm myself while sitting back in my seat.

" It's ok sir, We were just leaving anyway. I apologize for the inconvenience to both you and the rest of your costumers." Naruto chimed in as he stood up and turned his eyes to me.

"Ready?" nodding at him I stood up as well and gave the manager an apology for my disturbance then followed Naruto outside to his car.

"My my little brother your temper has gotten worse. Are you still seeing Ms. Tsundae?" _Ignore him ignore him Ignore him Ignore him_ I kept telling myself over and over again. The walked to Naruto's car seems to take forever. Suddenly a wrist wrapped around mine and pulled me backwards.

"Stop trying to forget about me. I'm always going to be anywhere you go wheatear it be physically, mentally, or by the mouth of others regardless if you like it or not." He erupted in a dark laugh and threw his head back.

"No No No NO! I just want you to go away Just leave me alone" My now shaking legs gave out on me and I found myself sitting on the ground in the parking lot. Why did he come back? Where did he come from?

"Now Now Could I really leave the only family I have left? What kind of heartless person do you take me for baby brother?" Stinging tears formed in my eyes and spilled over I opened my mouth but my voice would not work. I pulled my knees to my chest and let my head rest on my knees why the tears just flowed.

"Awe baby brother don't cry its… uph' hearing the sound of bones connecting and a big thud I looked up.

"You smug bastard! You talking to fucking much!" I looked up to see Naruto now standing in front of me and Itachi sitting on the floor holding his mouth. Naruto turned quickly walked towards me. Pulling me up to my feet he took off to his car nearly dragging me because my feet could not keep up with his pace. He opened my door.

"Get in" His tone was dark but I followed directions.

"You can't run forever baby brother!" Naruto got in the car and sped off before he or I got the chance to put our seat belt on. I looked at him. His blond hair still spiky. His tanned face was set in a hardened expression but his eye. Oh my gosh his blue eyes held so much concern and anger. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"What?" I jumped at his voice but still didn't say anything just shook my head still staring at him. A loud noise rang though out the car causing us to both jump. My phone was ringing. I pulled it out my pocket and answered with even looking at who it was because I just simply could not take my eye off of the blond.

"Hello?"

"Your boyfriend's tail light is out."

"What?"

"His tail light is out"

"What?"

"Look behind you" I turned my head to the back window and there he was again. Itachi was in a black car behind us.

"How did you get my number and why are you following us?"

"Who is it Sasuke? Is it him?" Naruto's voice still dark.

"Don't worry your head about those thing but tell your boyfriend to pull over."

"Sasuke who is it!"

"No! Stop following us!" My voice filled with painc.

"He can't protect and hide you for the rest of your life Sasuke."

"Sasuke goddamit who the fuck is it?!"

"Just leave me alone itachi!"

"Never" He voice filled with amusement. I hung up the phone flustered. My breathing got heavy and my head began to ache so I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands

" He's following us?" I didn't answer his question I just sat there breathing trying to calm myself. I could hear his hard breathing as well. I don't know what to do.

"Naruto I…"Suddenly something rammed into the passenger side of the car and we both jerked left.

"What the fuck?" Naruto yelled. We both looked over to see itachi smirking at us through his diver side window. Again he drove his car into the side of Naruto's car. My phone rang again and I answered.

"Tell him to pull over"

"Why are you doing this?"

"He is going to kill us if he keeps this up. What does he want Sasuke?"

"You to pull over"

"Fuck that" Again he rammed his car into Naruto's.

"Tell him to pull over"  
"Why are you doing this?" No answer just another car ram.

"Naruto please. Just pull over."

"Like hell I will" Another ram.

"Goddammt Naruto please!"

"Fine. If he wont pull over, I will pull him over." My heart is pounding, I don't know what to do! What can I do? Itachi rammed his car into ours again but this time he kept the cars pressed to ours pushing us closer to the side of the road. Itachi did one last ram. This time our car his the barrier in the middle of the road and our car flipped over and over again. When we stopped the car was upside down. The vision is going in and out.

"Naruto?" I tried to turned my head to him but I couldn't my while body was stuck. I struggled against whatever it was that was restricting my body but the more I struggled the more my vision blacked out until the blackness complete took me the last thing I heard before it completely took me was ambulance sirens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_ What is the sound? Its so annoying.

"I think he is waking up" I opened my eyes to a white ceiling. My body felt so heavy.

"What is going on? Where am I?" The voices in the room did not answer me.

"I just checked him out earlier today. I wonder what caused the accident."

"What is going on? Where am I?" I said a little louder this time but still this is no response was giving to me.

"This guys seems to be stable, it the blond I'm worried about they for some reason can not get him to stabilize." My eyes shot open and my heartbeat monitor went off the charts.

"What happened to Naurto? Is he Ok? I need to see him" I struggled against all the wires and cords attached to me to try to get off the bed but was stopped by a firm hand.

"Whoa Whoa calm down sir. Im sure your friend will pull through" That's wasn't a good answer and I was not having it. Shaking my head I fought against his arm still trying to get off the bed.

"I want to see for myself that he is ok. I need to see that"

"Awe my poor little brother is worried about his little friend. How cute" My head snapped in the direction of that voice. There he was, that bastard. Having the nerve to stand in the fucking doorway smirking at me. That's fine two can play at this game.

"Who are you?" Trying to keep my face and voice as calm as possible. When he didn't answer me I turned to the doctor.

"Who is this man?" He looked between Itachi and me confused.

"Is he not a relative of yours" I shook my head keeping my eyes locked on his. He looking back up to Itachi.

"Sir you have to leave"

"I'm not going anywhere"

"Call security" The doctor called to his assistant and without hesitation she did so.

"Sasuke enough with the games"

"When can I find out the condition of my friend?" I asked the doctor ignoring the bastard.

"We are currently trying to get him stabilized, when that happens and he comes too we will let you know." I nodded at him. I still was not happy with the answer but there was nothing I could do about it. I leaned back in my bed. My body feels really heavy and I feel exhausted.

"How are you feeling? You suffered some injuries but they were nothing too bad only a few cracked bones."

"Im just really drowsy. You could say Ive had a long day." He nodded at me.

"I'm sure you are with being in the hostpital two times with only 3 hours in between. Then im sure the pain meds have another part of your being drowsy." Once again all could do was nod.

"Sir your going to have to come with us."

"No take your hands off me I will do no such thing." I looked over to see itachi struggling against the security guards as they dragged him out the room. I fought a smile off.

" Sasuke! Sasuke!" He called for me down the hall.

"We will leave you to rest now. If your get hungry just use the "call" button and tell the nurse you want food." With a smile they left the room and I drifted in to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Sasuke?" I opened my eyes to see Naruto. A Bloody Naruto. We were still in the flipped over car._

" _Naruto. Shit Naruto Im so sorry" He just smirked at me._

" _Its fine all the pain is gone now Its almost over"_

" _What are you talking about? What's almost over?"_

" _Before I go let me tell you that I …."His body went limp._

" _No! Naruto! No No No NO!_

"Naruto!" My body jolted upright from the bed. I took deep breathes to try to calm my rapid heartbeat. _Dammit_

"I need to make sure he is alright" _It's the only way I will be able to sleep._ I slowly unattached the wires that were attached to me hoping they would not set off any alarm triggers. Swinging my legs over the bed I planted my feet on the cold ground and made my way across the room to the door. Gradually opening the door and poked my head out to check both ways before making my out into the hall making sure to leave the door slightly ajar behind me. I got halfway down the hall before It hit me. _I have no fucking clue which room he is in or if he is even on the floor. What floor is this anyway?_ Only one way to check. I rounded my way over to the information desk in the center of the floor. To my luck the guard that was there was sleep. Slowly creeping my way around the desk and to the file cabinet I searched for Uzamiki, Naruto. Bingo! floor 5 room 9a.

"Hey!" My whole body kangarooed as I spun around on my toes but the only person I saw was the sleeping guard.

"Hey you come here you sexy mama." The guard spoke again. My fist balled themselves in anger. _He sleep talks._ I stood from my crouch and walked away from the desk to pissed off to sneak. The asshole nearly gave me a heart attack. Finding my way to the stairwell I saw the number three as I push threw the door and made my up the steps to the fifth floor. Once I got there I made my way to Naruto room swiftly. I sighed once I closed the door behind me. His room was faintly lit and the first thing my eyes fell on was his blond hair.

"Naruto?" I whispered as I got closer to his bed. He stirred a little

"Naruto?" I called again this time placing my hand on his shoulder. This time he woke up.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" He voice was groggy.

"Yeah I had to come make sure you were alright." Sitting up in his bed he turned his body to me. As the cover fell off his upper body I could see his tan skin. His chest had a number of different scares scattered on it. I sucked in a sharp breathe.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea he would go this far." Shaking his head he smirked.

" It is partly my fault too. I was being stubborn if I would of just pulled over we may not be here" He scooted over and patted for me so come sit next to him on the bed and I did so. _This is all my fault. I didn't even mean to drag Naruto into this._

"He is my older brother" I sighed.

"And the lady that you met the first time in the hospital is my councilor." Looking up to meet his eye his expression was understanding.

" I've been running from my bother for the past five years but he manages to find me somehow every time I move again. This time I managed to avoid him from three years before he popped back up again."

"Why are you running?" My body tensed at the question and the tears started to form and spill over my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask so hastily you don't have to tell me." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me next to him so I was kinds laying on his shoulder while he whipped the tears from my face. I shook my head.

"It's fine really." My voice cracked but I continued anyway.

"All my life I've been compared to him, my father, other family members, friends, even teachers compared me to him 'One day you will be just like your brother' 'At your age your brother was already at the top of his class' stuff like that. He seemed unbothered by it but it always ate me up inside." I paused readying myself for the next part on the story.

"Sasuke its alright, you can tell me when your ready"

"NO!" He jumped and I covered my mouth. I didn't mean to yell.

"You don't understand Naruto." The tears came again.

"I was only seven! He killed everybody! My mom, my dad, cousins, aunts, uncles any and everybody that ever meant something to me he killed them all of them!" I started yelling again by accident. I buried my head in his chest and cried violently this time. He pulled me closer to him and rocked me back and forth while rubbing my back.

"He was going to kill you" I whispered against him. He said nothing and continued to rock us until I feel asleep.

* * *

HI Friends! Im so sorry for the really long wait. University started and Ive be doing all types of work. But here is Chapter Four! I hope it was worth the wait! Let my know what you think Please!


	5. Should I or shouldnt I?

Hey, guys I know I have not been updating in a while. University is really hectic for me at the moment. But what I want to know if you guys want to continue this fic or not? I will continue even I just get one yes but if no on wants to continue to read it due to my lack of updates I completely understand. Either Pm me or review if you wish for me to continue or not. You can even make suggestions on how you want the story to go. Love yall bunches.


	6. Chapter 5

Naruto's POV

I laid in this uncomfortable hospital bed watching Sasuke sleep whilst thinking over the information he just shared with me. I'm not sure why I have this really strong urge to protect and care for him. It's as if we were fated to run into each other. I first got this strong filling when I first saw him throwing up this morning. Or is it yesterday morning? Man what is the date? I glanced around the room for anything that would tell me what day or time it was but all I got in return was a semi dark blank room. Whatever. But ever since then I've found myself blindly protecting him without a second thought. When he passed out I rushed him to the hospital, I wanted to make sure he was eating, and then the wild goose chase from is brother. Now the first three I guess you can classify them as common courtesy right? If you see someone throwing up and passing out it wouldn't be right to leave them there and go on about your merry day like you never saw them. Of course you help them and get them food to replenish the body fluids and energy they lost and need back right? … Right? Right! Now if you were to ask me about why I got so defensive about this brother talking to him the way he did, why I punched him, or why I risked our lives to play mouse and cat going 105 MPH on the highway with this brother THEN my dear I will draw I blank.

"Why do I want to protect you?" I whisper to him. The only response I get was him moving closer to me. I chucked softly and roll my eyes.

"You're no help" I whisper again. Letting out a yawn I decide I should get some more rest. Lying down fully on the bed again I close my eyes and ever so slowly slip into sleep.

A beam of light hits me in my face and my eyes open slowly. Outside my room I can hear the busy flow of the hospital. Yawning I trying to sit up only to have an arm contract around my waist.

"You move to much in your sleep?" Sasuke mumbles to me in a groggy voice. My only response to him was a smile that he couldn't see. He opens one of his eyes to look at me.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" He asks me while sitting up. Shit I forgot I was smiling at him. He stares waits for the answer that I wont give him. I get out the very uncomfortable bed and stretch.

"Umm uh uh umm Nar- Um Naruto." I hear Sasuke stutter out the sentence I look over my shoulder at him.

"Yeah wassup?... Dude your face is all red are you feeling alright?" He turned his face and his body away from me.

"Your're umm naked." He whispered so low I couldn't hear him.

"What?"

"YOU'RE NAKED!" he yelled face now red as a tomato. I looked down at myself. Shit I am but ass naked.

"I positive that he is in here." A group of doctors and nurses walk in the room gets awkward fast…real real fast.

"Look , See I tol- Whoa are we interrupting something here?!"

"No! No! No! No! it's not what it looks like!" Sasuke and I yell at the same time.

"Well it's nice to see you UP and running again Naruto." One of the female doctors says with a smirk in her voice. I glare at her while I grab a sheet to cover myself.

"Sasuke we need to run a check up test on you." Sasuke gave me a quick glace before walking out of the door. The room emptied and it was just me and the female doctor.

"Here are all your belongings." She throws a large duffle bag.

"What we could get from the remains of your car and other stuff are in there."

"Thanks" is all I mumble to her and she nods and response.

 ***Meanwhile with Sasuke** *

Sasuke POV

I listened to the beeping of the medical devices while I sat in the chair waiting for the nurse to come back to start my check up. I let my mind wonder back to when I spilled my heart out to Naruto about my past, how I cried in front of him, how I felt so weak.

"Good morning Sasuke!" I looked up to see the nurse lady.

"Are you ready for your check up?" I simply nodded at her. She began the check up attaching different nodes to different places to my body.

"Couldn't sleep without your boyfriend? Its ok I hate sleeping alone too." The heart monitor with berserk, and my cheeks started to burn.

" Uh act- actually his is not my boyfriend" I mummed to her with my head down wanting to avoid her eyes. She just laughed and continued with the check up.

"Not boyfriends but just really reaally good friends?" Actually I didn't know how to describe Naruto and myself. What are we? Friends?

"Well you check up is done, you seem to recover fast."

" Are we allowed to leave?" She smiled at me over her shoulder

"When his check up goes well then yes, yall will be allowed to leave."

 ***2 hours Later** * (Spongebob Narrator Voice)

Naruto POV

"Man, I never want to see another hospital again!" I said as I stretched while walking out the hospital. Sasuke followed behind me. It was completely dark outside. I fished my phone out of the duffle bag with all my stuff. I grounded loudly as I read the time it was 8:30pm on Tuesday.

"We missed two days of classes." I heard Sasuke say behind me. All I could respond with was a nod.

"What about your car? How are we getting out of here?"

"Insurance is bringing me a rental until they can repair mine or find another one of equal value." His only response was a nod. Some time later two cars pulled up and one male steps out of the first car.

"Naruto?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Here is your replacement car. We will notify you in a week to update you on the status of your car."

"Thanks." He handed me the keys, had me sign some papers, and got into the other car that drove of swiftly afterwards. Sasuke and I got in the car and drove off aswell not having a clue as to where we are going.

" Do you want me to take you back to campus?" I got no answer.

"Sasuke?" I glance over at him, he had this panicked look on his face. He must be thinking about hiss brother.  
"Hey don't worry. I wont let him get you." Still no response.

"You can stay with me tonight." I make route to my apartment. Its around 10pm when we get there.

"Are you sleepy Sasuke?" He shook his head at me.

"Im really just hungry."

"Ahh he speaks. I can order something for you." As we walked into the apartment I threw my bag on the floor.

"Are you in the mood for anything particular?"

"I want something very unhealthy" He almost sounded excited. I broke out in laughter.  
"What?"

"Nothing." I wiped the tears from my eyes. I went into the kitchen to get some menus out to bring to him. After looking through them he deciced that he want a barbecue chicken pepperoni pizza . After we ordered his pizza we sat on the couch to wait.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about what I told you last night?" The air suddenly got really tense.

"About your history with your brother?" He nodded.

"Well, I think you have every right to try to sepreate yourself from that and try to start over." I studied his face after I told him this. He seemed almost relived.

"Do you think Im weak?"

"No, It think you're a strong male just trying to rewrite his life. I mean its only fair to you that you try to make a life you want to live for." He nodded again.

"Thanks Naruto." The door bell rang.

"I will get it." Sasuke said heading to the door.

"Ok I will go get the cash from my room." I ran into my bed room.

"Shit. I feel like I haven't been here forever. Where is my cash stash?"

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU FIND ME?" I heard Sasuke yell. I ran into the living room area to see who the hell could be at the door.

"Oh Holy Dammit" was all I could get out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Who was at the door?

Where is the pizza?

Did Naruto ever find the money? Find out in the next chapter of SLEEPLESS NIGHTS! Lol jk.

How did you guys like it? I feel like I feel off on my writing skills for fanfaction a little.

I really hope it was worth the wait. If its not, tell me what I can do to make it better for you. Im really open to crits and ideas. Hope to hear(see) from and see you soon.


	7. Chapter 6

Hi. Enjoy! I hope it did it right.

* * *

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU FIND ME?" I yelled causing Naruto to come running into the living room.

"Oh Holy Dammit" He groaned throwing his hand and the air.

"Oh Sasuke! I was so worried about you!" Sakura flung herself at me wrapping her hands around my neck and her leg around my waist. Damn I didn't miss this shit.

"Um excuse me Sakura." I heard Naruto say in an a out of character timid voice. I glanced over my shoulder at him "Would you like to explain HOW THE HELL YOU FOUND MY APARTMENT?!"

"I found your apartment she just happened to be able to get me into the admissions office. She tagged along saying something about getting her boyfriend back." I stiffened at that voice not bothering to turn around to look at her. Tsunade. _Why the hell did she come back? Wait. Boyfriend?_

"Would you like to explain why you kidnaped my Sasuke! I have not seen him in almost three days now! He is not yours to hold hostage Naruto!" _He could hold me hostage…. I would not mind._

"Wait, you stole my address from the University Admissions Office? Isn't that illegal?"

"Honey, I'm a councilor" She said while taking time to place her hands her hips and flipping her bangs out of her eyes. "All I had to do was tell them I wanted to check on you from the car accident you and Sasuke were in and they gave it right up."

"Wait, You got my Sasuke in a car accident? You're a so reckless dumbass! Oh Sasuke are you alright?" She rubbed her face against mine and I had it.

"Get the hell off me!" I said through clenched teeth as I shoved her off me.

"Now that I have how you found me well us, why did you find us?" Naruto asked looking back in forth between Tsunade and Sakura

"Well aren't you going to invite us in first?" She asked this but she walked right any anyway. I fought an eye roll as I closed the door behind her and joined Naruto on the couch.

"I'm taking Sasuke into my custody I do not believe he is mentally stable anymore." Tsunade said plainly like she was talking about the weather.

"Yeah Naruto, We want Sasuke back." Sakura add like … Well Sakura.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" I spat. Tsunade rolled her eyes and Sakura gasped.

"Your really don't have a choice do you now?" I thought about that. Did I?

"Actually, he does." All eyes shifted to Naruto. _What does he know?_

Tsuade leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs "Humor me." A smirk placed itself on Naruto's face as he look her right in here eyes and he had the dreamy bad boy look to him. Like you caught him stealing the cookie out the cookie jar or something.

"Sasuke is 20 years old correct?" We all nod at him.

"Therefore is no longer under the state's laws of having to see you on a regular basis because that law only pertains to him until his is 18." He takes a moment to pause still ing Tsuade in her eyes. "Correct?" _I like the bad boy look on him_

"Correct unless I see it is fit for him to come back to me." She answers responds smugly.

"But that can only be by order of the court. Do you have a court order with you Ma'am?"

"Well, No I don't"

"Then you can not take him." And just like that Naruto won. He turns his gaze to me with the smirk still playing on his lips and winks. And my heart speeds up and I feel my cheeks getting warm.

"Well I'm not leaving without Sasuke!" Sakura says crossing her arms and sticking her bottom lip out. Tsuade stands up and walks toward the door.

"Lets go Sakura "

"But what about Sasuke? We came to get him." Her voice had taken on this whinny pitch. With no response Tsuade walked out the door.

"Wait! Don't just leave me!" Sakura jumps up and runs after her. But not before stopping in the door way and glancing back at me.

"Bye Sasuke I will see you in class tomorrow!" She closed the door behind her.

 _Thank God_ I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding. Beside me Naruto chuckles snapping out of my thoughts.

"What?" He just chuckled more

"What!?"

"You didn't want to kiss your girlfriend goodbye?"

"Shut up asshole." He barked in laughter this this time.

 _DING DONG!_

"Oh wait maybe I spoke too soon." He laughs, making his way to the door to open it. But to his disappointment and my relief it just the pizza guy. _Ha dobe!_ He pays for the pizza and brings it back to where we are.

We watched TV while we ate. Well while I ate. Naruto only had one slice while I had four. He swore he wasn't hungry but I don't remember him eat after the second time in the hospital. When I finished eating Naruto asked me if I wanted to take a shower before I went to bed. He gave me a towel and soap and led me to the shower that was connected to his bedroom. As I step into the shower and let the warm water relax me I hear Naruto call to me; "I can give you some of my clothes to sleep in tonight."

"Ok!" I take my time in the shower, thinking about how drastically my life has change in three days. That has to be a record somewhere. Then I think about Naruto. How he has been buy my side through all this. From me throwing up when we first meet up until now. He never questioned anything that I dragged him into he just went along with it and ended up saving my life really. I finished my shower and wrapped the towel around my waist and stepped out. Looking around for the clothes I didn't find them.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Where are the clothes?" I started walking to where I heard his voice coming from. He came around the corner with the clothes in hand and as we got closer I slipped on the wet floor. I was falling forward and felt strong wrap my arms and my waist.

"Are you ok?" I looked up at Naruto my body was pressed to his.

"Uh Uh Yeah Im fine."

"Are you sure?" He voice sounded so low in husky in my ear I had to fight back a shudder. I pulled myself from his arms and nodded. He handed me the clothes with a smirk on his face and it wasn't until grabbed them with both hands that I realized why he was smirking. I had dropped my towel. I quickly scrambled into back part of the bathroom to change. When I put the clothes on I couldn't help but think they smell like Naruto. When I finished changing I stepped back into the room. Naruto was there in a wife beater and boxers looking out the window. It wasn't until now I realized how much muscle he had on him. From this shoulders, arms, back, and legs he was toned!

"Where am I sleeping tonight?" I must have pulled him out his thoughts because he turned around looking confused.

"Are you opposed to sharing a bed with me?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Well I did it before so I guess not. I shook my head no.

"Well, then you can have a pick of your side of the bed first." With that I went to go lay in the bed and he got in the bed also. The bed was big enough for two people but small enough to where we would touch every now and then. I laid there trying to understand when I started thinking of Naruto the way I'm thinking of him now. I couldn't wrap my mind around it.

"What are you thinking about?" I turned my gaze to him. _Why I suddenly found you so attractive._

"How I have to go back to class tomorrow." I lied.

"Don't remind me." He groaned. I laughed.

"We could always skip." He considered this for a while turning the thought over and over in his mind.

"keh. One more day wont hurt right?" I shook my head.

"No but we should go, We wouldn't want you girlfriend to come after us again." He laughed. "She doesn't like that I've help her Sasuke hostage for 2 days." I glared at him.

"Ass I hope you get a paper cut" He gasp and his eyes widen

"That is a terrible thing to wish on someone. Those things are deadly." I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Go to sleep Teme, you had a long day." He says to me in a sleepy, groggy voice. I nod at him and shift so I'm comfortable and we both drift into sleep.

* * *

Hi Everyone. Sorry It took so long to upload this chapter, I wanted to start to show the developing feelings but I did not know how to do it so i keep rewriting this chapter because I thought I was rushing the story along too fast. SO after the 3rd rewrite I just gave up and put the last one I wrote up. So If you really feel like its rushed let me know and I will try to slow it down. Please give me feedback. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 7

" _Sasuke"_

" _Sasuke" I opened my eyes to Naruto straddling me shirtless. Damn he is so attractive. I couldn't stop myself letting my eyes roam over his tanned toned chest even if I wanted to… which I didn't._

" _Yes Naruto" He leaned down to nibble on my_ _ear. I bit my lower lip to hold back the moan that formed in my throat._

" _Do you want me?"_

" _Huh?" He pulled backed to look into my eyes with that bad boy smirk._

" _Do you want me"_

" _Ye-"_

"Sasuke" My eyes opened to a white ceiling. I sat to find Naruto in his connecting bathroom in a towel. His upper body still had that fresh out the shower glisten to it.

"Yes Naruto"

"Do you want to eat?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to eat?"

"Yes" He chuckled

"Are you ok? You seem out of it"

"Shut up" _It's your fault, You shouldn't seduce and people in their dreams that's rude and unfair. If I were to do that you, you would be the same way. I-_

"What do you want to eat?" Pulling me out of my mental rant. You.

"Oatmeal and jelly toast" At this time we are both dressed and making our way to the kitchen. He showed me where the stuff was and I made my breakfast while he had his. While this was happening I couldn't help but realize how comfortable the air seemed around us like we've been doing this for years. _BUZZ BUZZ_ I pulled my phone out of my pocket to see a message from Sakura " _Cant wait to see you again in class! XOXO"_ rolling my eyes I put the phone back in my pocket. Naruto chuckled.

"What?" I asked facing him. He looked so cute trying to hide his face while he chuckled.

"We-" He was cut off by his phone ringing. Looking at caller Id he smirked as he answered they phone.

"Yes, Dear?" His tone was sweet. Who was he talking to like that?

"Well, yes of course."

"Yes, Yes, I will bring Sasuke to you right now. Matter of fact we are walking out the door as we speak" I groaned covered my face with my hands.

"Yes, uh huh uh huh Yes will do, Alright bye now." He hung up the phone me while I glared at him.

"Well, we better get a move on, that was your girlfriend making sure I was returning you today," He said trying to not laugh and hide the smile on his face. I ignored him as I washed my dishes and grabbed my stuff and went to the car.

The drive to the university is a short one

"Where is your first class?" He asked me

"In Kellen building its advanced political writing" He scrunched his face up in disgust and I laughed.

"You're a political science major?" I nodded

"But Sakura is a nursing major why is she taking that class?" That is a good question. Why is she taking that class?

"We pulled into the main university parking lot.

"What class do you have now?" I asked him as we started walking to the academic section of campus.

"Advanced urban landscaping in Carter building"

"That sound complicated" We continued our small talk until we reached my first class.

"SASUKE! I've missed you! I'm glad HE brought you still in one piece."

"Of course, I would. I would never dare not to bring back your Sasuke unharmed." He said in his sweet sarcastic voice as he winked at me. The asshole, making my heart flutter like that. It like he knows what he is doing.

"Well, I'm headed to class now have a good day of class I will see you later," He said to me before turning and walking in the other direction.

"I've scanned and emailed you all the notes from our shared class to you. I even people in your classes that I don't have with you to email your notes to me which I emailed to you." She did all that for me? I felt a pain in my chest I'm probably the rudest person to her yet she is still willing to help me.

"You didn't have to do that. I could have caught up on my own." She gave me a small smile.

"I know you're really smart and stuff your top 4 in your major and top 2 in the whole university but I still would like to help you as much as I can."

"Oh, thanks" The pang of pain came back. I don't deserve her kindness and she deserves better than someone like me. She needs someone who can return her feelings 10 fold. Someone worthy. It's the least I could ever do for her. And I knew of the perfect person.

"Come on Sai! Just try talking to her" I pleaded with him

"I can't! I'm nervous! She makes my heart race and stuff and-and-and I start stuttering. No! I'm not doing it I'm leaving" I stood inside the doorway so he couldn't leave.

"Sai! It will be fine. Trust me. Your both nursing majors just ask her to study or something or whatever." He looked at me turning the idea over in his head time and time again.

"Fine. I will try. But if it doesn't work you owe me big time Uchiha" Checkmate! I nodded and thanked him as he left.

When my 11 o'clock class finished I gathered my stuff and headed out. It is lunch time and now I only have two more classes left.

"Ready for lunch?" Naruto was leaning with his back and foot against the wall looking up at the clouds with a bag in his hand.

"How did you know it was me? And where my class was" He turned his head towards me and smiled.

"Lucky guess." He winked at me. Again my heart fluttered. Asshole.

"Where are we eating lunch at?"

"Follow me" I followed him to an open park down the street from campus. He laid out a blanket and set up the food and drinks. Looking all of this I couldn't stop thinking that this felt like a date to me. But it could be my imagination playing with me.

"… you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm ok." I quickly sat down ignoring my thoughts and Naruto's raised eyebrow.

"Have you every had Indian food? He handed me a plate

"No" I looked over the different foods that were laid out in front of me. He explained and name the different types of food to me. Then we started to eat.

"Wow. I love chic peas now!" I said putting more on my bread before eating it. He just laughed at me.

"Well, I'm glad to help you experience a first." He said smiling at me. I took, this time, to look at him again. His blond hair seems to radiant in the sunlight and his blue eyes seem to shine even brighter.

"Well, we have an hour before we have to go black to class." He said pulling me out my thoughts. We finished eating and laid back and started looking at naming clouds shapes laughing and having a good time.

I opened my eyes to the setting sun. When did I close them? I looked over to Naruto who was sleeping softly next to me. How did we fall asleep? I started to sit up but was restricted my an arm around my waist. Did we end up cuddling? I then noticed how close we really were. My legs were wrapped around his and his arms around my waist. I felt so safe with him, though. I smiled down at him.

"Naruto."

"No." I laughed

"Wake up" He opened one of his eyes to me and the now almost finished setting sun.

"How did we fall asleep?" He asked now sitting fully up yawning and stretching. I just shrugged my shoulders I really have no clue how we fell asleep like this.

"We missed the rest of our classes, again" I said looking at the time. It was 5:30 pm. He groaned.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" He asked standing up and packing the rest of the uneaten food and the blanket

"Let's go to my room and watch movies and do homework" For some reason the thought of having Naruto in my room alone with me made me very… I don't know I can't explain the feeling. We agreed to that plan and made our way back to campus towards my room. But for some reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following us.

* * *

Hello! Sorry for the long wait and short filler chapter. However, the next one will be AMAZING. I hope :/ lol.

I hope you enjoyed and I hope I did whatever it is I was trying to do right. :/

Open to feedback, comments, suggestion and whatever else you would like to tell me. ;). Until next time! MUCH MUCH love.


	9. I Didnt give up on you! Or the story!

Hi Babies!

I did NOT give on you or this story. I have finished the semester and have being trying to get things right for my summer internship and job while trying to get things ready for next semester as well. Now that I have most of that out of the way I Can and Will continue the story! The story must go on. I plan to plot today and Saturday and hopefully have the chapter up on Sunday, Monday the latest. If there is anything you want in the story let me know. Also I will give a shout out to my loyal reviews who have stuck by me. Dont give up on me! lol See ya soon.


	10. Chapter 8

**First:** I need to apologize for promising an update and not following through with it.

 **Second:** I would like to thank in no particular order; Kris Senju, Ramen Guest, Yumiyang, Headphone girl A15, Hiden Flower, Fangirls love girl1010, Berry5tz, YugiKitten, Donthateapreciatexyaoix, Boys-Love-Yaoi, and Lazyfox21. Yall are my FAITHFUL reviewers and are the reason I keep this going. I love you all!

 **Third:** Dun Dun Dun THE STORY! Lol

Naruto POV

I admit it. I'm a pervert. But not one of those creepy immature ones no I'm nothing like that. I'm a pervert only in the right reason. Like now, I can't not appreciate the view Sasuke is giving me right now. How he has his back to me straddling the desk chair with that slight arch in his back all the while rolling his tongue around that tootsie pop and occasionally making those sucking noises as he does his homework. TEME. He has to know what he is doing there is just no way he sat like that "accidently" and not know that from his bed I would have the perfect view of his ass and the way he sucks and licks on the tootsie pop. It is taking all my will and restraint to not throw my homework and books down and fly across the room and bang him unmercifully on the desk while he screams out…

"Naruto." Shit I almost lost it right there. TEME.

"Yes?" I take a drink of my water to calm myself. Get it together Naruto.

"Sakura is not that bad of a person." I almost choked on water as I spit it out. (if I have any religious readers I'm sorry I mean no offence)

I half-heartedly scowl at him, "Jesus man, I almost died! You can't just say stuff like while I'm in mid drink."

Laughing he waves a dismissal hand at me. "You are fine right? No really she's not while I was gone from classed she got notes for all my classes from the first day I missed until the day I came back."

" Oh how sweet. Lets get her a box of chocolates and a Thank you card" I countered sarcastically rolling my eyes. He came to lie next to me on the bed on his back facing the ceiling.

"Shut up. I really think we should do something nice for her" He turned and looking me in the eyes. Well I think I should do you.

When I didn't say anything he continued, "I think we should try to set her up with Sai"

"Sai? The nursing art major? The poor soul he will me missed dearly" I shook my head in despair. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You're an ass you know that?" I smirked

"Only when it comes to you." I finished it off with a wink. He covered his face with his arm but not before I saw the small amount of blush start on his cheeks. BOOYA!

"Wait, nursing art major?"

"Yeah he has a double major in art and nursing. Sai can draw his ass off. It's Amazing! He draws out my architecture plans all the time before I present them for class. I get an A every time."

"I never knew that."

"I don't think giving him to the she devil is a nice way to repay him for all the work he has put into my future." Sitting up he crawled closer to me until we were almost faced to face.

"Well dobe it's not about you it's about Sakura and how she deserves better." He told me with finality. He is very attractive with a stern voice and look of determination in his eyes. I glanced between his eyes and his lips debating if I should steal a kiss or not.

"Alright alright." I raised my hands in defeat and he smiled at me in victory before getting off the bed.

"Well, I'm more than half way caught up. Ready for bed?" I looked at my phone it was 11:30pm. Geesh. If time would stop flying that would be great. I am mostly caught up in my classes as well so we can call it a night. I nodded. He went to his dresser and pulled out two sets of shorts and a tee shirts. He tossed one set at me.

"I'm going to go take a shower." He gathered his shower stuffs. He turned back to be before fully walking out the door.

"Behave yourself while I'm gone"

"Yes Mom, Shall I do the dishes and maybe take out the trash?" He rolled his eyes and walked out the door muttering down the hallway something about me being an asshole I smiled after him. After I changed into the set of clothes he gave me I lied back down on the bed and let my mind wonder. I started thinking about everything that has happened. Meeting Sasuke, his brother, the hospital trips all of it. It's a lot to take in.

"Well at least I cant say it was a boring semester." I was probably lost in thought for about half and hour.

Then it happened. The room went dark and yells erupted from the hallway.

"Big babies scared of a power outage." Shaking my head I got up and went to find Sasuke he should be about finished with his shower now. Grabbing my phone to turn on the flash light I made my way out the room. Out in the hallway were a bunch of guys running around yelling like chickens with there heads cut off. Spoiled brats. I grabbed one of them running past me.

"Yo. Which way is the shower room?"

"It's down the hall to the left. Please let me go I want to call my mommie!" He thrashed in my arms until I let him go and finish his run down the dark hall.

"Am I the only one NOT scared of the dark around here?" I rolled my eyes and continued my way to the shower room. Once I navigated my way through the herds for screaming grown men in the dark I found the room.

"Sasuke?" I called out for him once I got in there.

"Over here." Answered the dark room. I almost ALMOST rolled my eye for the 20th time tonight.

"Seriously?" He chuckled.

"Bet you can't find me" I could here the amusement in his voice. Challenge accepted. I turned the flashlight off on my phone and placed it on something.

"Is now really the best time to play hide and go seek?" I couldn't fight the smile on my face as I crept my way over to the place where I thought his voice was coming from.

"It's the best time. No lights. Just me and you." He whispered in my ear as I felt him rub his hand across my back and nibble on my ear before running off in some direction. I bit back a moan. If he keeps playing like this there is going to be a lot more going on than hide and seek.

"That's cheating"

"There is no cheating. There are no rules" I followed his voice.

"So when I win what do I get?"

"When you win? What makes you so sure you going to catch me?" The time he ran his hand over my abs. He is testing me.

"Because. I'm known for getting what I want. Someway or other"

"Oh really?" Almost there. Got him.

"Yes, really" I pressed him between the wall and myself with his back being against my stomach. I encircled his waist with my arms and pulled him closer to me. Then I remembered. He is naked. Taking this win to finalize my victory.

"I found you." I whispered in his ear before I sucked on his neck. His response was a gasp before he grinned his ass against my now hard dick. Is this really happening right now? I will me so upset if I wake up and this was all a dream. I slowly moved my hand down to his hard dick to grip it to slowly pump it using my other arm around his waist to keep him still.

"Naruto faster." He whimpered.

"For someone who lost you sure are demanding" I whispered to him. I pumped him faster anyway. He moaned loudly while throwing his head back. I moved my other hand over his mouth.

"Shhh. Those noises are only for me to hear." I cooed him. I can't see his face right now so I can only imagine that lust filled flushed face of his must be delicious. He started to buck his hips in time with my pumps and his pants and moans got all the more appealing. Making me harder.

"Fuck Sasuke" I groaned. I was so hard that it ached now. His pants and moans got more ragged so I know he is close now.

"Ahh Ahh Naruto." His body is starting to tremble against mine. I sucked hard on his neck.

"OH! NARUTO FUCK!" He half yell half moaned into my hand. I felt his body go slack against mine as I heard him trying to get his breathing under control. I smirked into the darkness. I love the feeling knowing that I'm the reason he cant stand up nor control his breathing. I know I'm a perverted bastard. Sue me. Once he got himself together I heard him chuckle.

"What's funny?" Then he vanished from my arms.

"This." Swiftly he pulled my shorts down engulfed me in his hot mouth. I choked back a moan. Christ. I had to put one hand on the wall in front of my to support myself the other hand was in his it was me who's breath was ragged from the feeling of his mouth around me, the occasional lick me would give me, and the slurping sounds he would make.

"Sasuke" I moaned.

"Shh. Those noises are only for me to hear." He responded before bobbing his head faster. I heard the smirk in his voice. The bastard. I'm not going to last much longer.

"Sasuke I'm close." I panted out. Somehow he sucked faster and harder. I can't control the moans slipping out now. I felt the coil tighten in my stomach. Then it released.

"SHIT" I moaned as I came in his mouth slowly pumping myself in and out of him riding out my orgasm. I stood there panting and he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"The power should go out more often" He whispered to me. I could only laugh.

The sound of claps sounded in the room.

"Well Well is that what you have been doing away to college. Whatever would mother think little brother" That voice. Then the lights came back on. And there he was Itachi. Sasuke's grip around my neck went slack as he fell to the floor pulling his knees into his chest and wrapping his arms around himself.

"Why are you here?"

"Well as you know I came for my little brother and just happened across this little show of yours. Very entertaining I must say."

"You sick Fuck." I yelled

"Naruto Behind you!" I heard Sasuke yell. Before I felt the hard hit to the back of my head causing me to fall on the ground. The last thing I remember before passing out was Sasuke yelling for me and he brother pulled him out the room. DAMMIT!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi Guys! Did you like it? Was it worth the wait? Again I'm sorry for the wait life was out of control. But the story MUST go on! What do you want to happen next? I'm thinking Naruto so get help before trying to recuse Sasuke. Maybe Hinata should make an appearance. HMMMMMM MAYBE. We will see! Love ya!


End file.
